When the Past Meets Up with the Future
by Virgo Ruben
Summary: The title basically tells you what the story is about. The story will eventually have romance in it. It is set in HP's 7th year. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Time Ports

When the Past Meets Up with the Future  
a/n: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy the story. I know it's kind of short, but the up coming chapters will be longer. This is my first HP fanfiction so please bare with me. I REALLY hope you enjoy it. It will eventually have romance in it. It is set in HP's 7th and final year at Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that JK Rowling created. I only own Adel Granger. Thats it so far.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter was not a boy you would call normal. He was a wizard although that is not what makes him so uneek. Even in the Wizarding world he is considered special. He single handedly defeated Voldemort(I don't care, I am not afraid, it is only a name shesh) a very powerful dark wizard when he was only a year old. our story starts off about 3 weeks after Harry started his 7th year at Hogwarts. He is sitting down by the lake with his best friend Hermione Granger. Supprisingly she has loosened up a lot over the years, and now didn't really care about getting detentions. The are both sitting by the lake talking. And our story begins...  
  
"so what was Binns saying in the lesson earlier. I could hardly stay awake let alone pay attention," said Harry Potter.  
"He was talking about time ports..." Replied his best friend Hermione Granger.  
"what are those?" he asked confused.  
"They are these portals that transfer you to another time, but you can only go back to your time by finding another. They are very unpredictable and actually can think. They send people back in time just whenever. They usually have a reason. That hasn't actually happened in a really long time. They can send anyone and anything back in time. They basically come and go or happen when they want to. You don't find it they find you," she replied.  
"Oh, okay. Are they going to be on the test Friday?"  
"I don't know I wasn't paying that much attention. After he finished talking about them I stopped listening."  
"What? The Hermione Granger was not paying attention to a teacher?" he asked playfully. At that she punshed him in the arm lightly.  
"Shut up you. You know I stopped trying to be perfect. It was so...boring. I never had any fun. The only time I didn't have fun was when I went home at summer time and hung out with my friends." She noticed the hurt look on his face. "My other friends. You know the ones of the female species, that I knew before you and Ron. You know I wasn't always a bookworm 24/7."  
"You weren't?" He asked incerdulously.  
Suddenly there was a small pop and a girl appeared, that looked like Hermione, But her face looked a little different along with her eyes. She had the same brown hair that Hermione had, but she had hazul eyes, compared to Hermione's cinnomin ones.  
"Actually Herm was a real prankster at WAM," said the new girl.  
"Adel?" Hermione asked surprised.  
"The one and only. Who'd you think I was Jones?" replied Adel.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here Adel?" said Hermione. She jumped up and ran to Adel and hugged her.  
"Well sis, I decided I would join you here in jolly old england for the rest of the year, and mom thought we should graduate together."  
"Wait, hold it," said Harry."Hermione what's going on?"  
"What you mean your friends here don't know me? How could you not tell them?"  
"Well they never actually asked if I had any siblings." Hermione turned to Harry." Harry I would like you to meet someone."  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," he said to Adel.  
"I'm Adel Granger, nice to meet ya."  
"Harry I think I forgot to mention a couple things about myself to you. First I am from America. I used to go to WAM, where Adel went until recenlty. In America you start wizarding school when you are 10 not 11. I decided to tranfer here to Hogwarts, when our parents decided to buy a house here also. Adel didn't want to leave WAM and so she didn't transfer. up until this summer both Adel and I thought we were muggle borns until our parents sat us down and told us that we were pureblood wizards. Both our parents kept it from us because of our heritage. Both our parents attended a wizarding school that was destroyed by Voldemort the year after they graduated. Adel and I are twins."  
"Is that all?" He asked.  
"No," put in Adel. "I think you should tell him the rest Herm. The whole thing."  
"Can I talk to you for a second Adel," said Hermione sounding angry, scared, and worried at the same time.  
"sure sis."  
They walked a little ways away from Harry out of hearing distance.   
"So why don't you want him knowing everything. About the prophecy and all?"  
"How do you know that Adel?"  
"You forget what runs in our family. I might not have your some of your other talents but that is one that we both have."  
"Oh fine, you win. I didn't tell them because... Oh who am I kinding? I thought it would scrare them. I thought they would never talk to me again. Especially Harry. I don't want to loose him. I can't loose him. How do you think you would act at being told...that."  
"Well we kind of were told that, remember. Don't you remember how we both acted. We were shocked, but we didn't stop loving and caring about them did we?"  
"No," Hermione said slowly.  
"Hermione, he has a right to know, especially since he is involved. Plus we need you need his help. He can't help if he doesn't know." Hermione looked at her sister scared." Don't give me that look Herm. You know what YOU have to do." With that Adel gave her sister a quick hug."Hermione, you have to tell him, right now."  
"I know, I know."  
They walked back over to Harry. Hermione looking scared and helpless the whole time.  
"What's wrong Herm?" Harry asked concerned. She took a deep breath.  
"Harry there is something I have to tell you. Actually a couple things I have to tell you. But, don't stop or interrupt me because then I know I won't be able to go on. OKay, he goes. Harry our parents were once in league with Voldemort. They were once death eaters. Anyways, right before they graduated they realised that they weren't evil. They didn't want anything to do with Voldemort. So they left. But Voldemort was very mad. They were in his innner circle, but the reason why he was mad was because of a prophecy. The prophecy is: Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Rain will come forth to defeat the one without a name. The great 4 hidden in their past, Only thee who are cunning, wise, brave, and loyal shall fight this battle at last in a time when they are unknown. Our parents didn't want to help Voldemort, by giving him the powers he needed not to be defeated. Harry there are somethings you don't know about me. No one here except maybe Dumbledore knows about me. I am a flunderdusk, someone who can talk to magical creatures. Do you know why I hated trelawny so much? Because she was full of it and I knew it for a fact. She might be a bad seer if she is lucky, but not a powerful one. Adel and I are both very good divinators. Harry I need to show you something." At that she took out her wand and muttered something and a scroll appeared. She unrolled it. On it was a picture. 2 men and 2 women were standing in the picture."Do you think that I look like this woman?" she asked pointing to one of the woman who was wearing dark blue robes. He nodded yes."Do you know who this is?" He nodded yes again. Her voice was suddenly at a whisper"Did you know that I am her heir. The heir of Ravenclaw?" Harry looked absolutly shocked.  
"How could you not tell me this Herm? he asked.  
"I couldn't, you wouldn't understand. Do you hate me now Harry?"  
"Oh Herm, how could you think that. I could never think that."  
"Very touching story there Granger," came a very cold and mocking voice.  
"What do you want Malfoy?"Harry asked looking ready to kill.  
At that moment there was a blinding flash of white light and then...  



	2. The Prophecy has been spoken

When the past meets up with the future  
ch. # 2  
  
They were all falling. When they finally stopped there was a great big thug underneath them. They all stood up weakly, and noticed to figures coming in the distance. They were chatting happily until they noticed the little group and stated to run toward them.  
"What happened? Are you okay Prongs?" said one of the boys that had just come down to the lake.  
"Sirius, he's not James," said Hermione.  
"James, this is not a funny joke. Who are they?" said Sirius pointing to everybody besides Harry.  
"Oh, is Potty here cheating on his girlfriend? She'll love that," came a cold, cruel voice. Everyone turned around.  
"Get out of here Tom. This is not your afair," said the other boy that came with Sirius.  
"Oh, am I supposed to be scared? Well, I am not. You have no idea what you are dealing with do you Lupin," replied Tom meanacingly.  
"He might not but I do," shouted Hermione, and she tackled him to the ground and raised her hand as if to slap him but someone grabed it and pulled her off him. Tom had a shocked look on his face.  
"And who's this fistey young lady?"  
"My name is Hermione Granger," she said pulling out of Harry's grasp because he was the one who pulled her off of Tom.  
"I am Tom..." he was cut off.  
"I know perfectly well who you are Riddle," she spat.  
"Come on James lets get out of here," said Lupin. With that Sirius Grabbed onto Harry's hand and dragged him away from Tom, and the rest of them followed. Draco and Adel chatting the whole way as if they had known each other for years.   
Once they were in the school the group they realised that they were being taken to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
At that moment they heard a voice.  
"He Padfoot whatcha doing?" said the voice.  
"James? But If your there, then who's here?"  
"I told you he wasn't James," said Hermione. James came up to group.  
"Who are you 4?" he asked the tiny group.  
"He's Harry Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy, and these to are Hermione and Adel Granger," said Draco.  
"You idiot," shouted Hermione looking angrily at Draco. "How stupid can you get Malfoy. Do you even know what happened. Where we are and when. I can't believe that you were as stupid as to. You realise how majorly we are fucked? We are SO scrued." Harry grabbed ger arm to make sure she wouldn't attack Malfoy.  
"Uh, what did he do Herm? He only told them our names."  
"Wait, Malfoy as in Lucius Malfoy?" asked James.  
"Yeah, He's my father," said Draco. With that Hermione wrenched her arm free of Harry's grasp and hit Draco upside the head."Ouch, what was that for?" he asked confused.  
"You are so stupid, you don't know who these people are do you?" she asked him angrily. He shook his head no." They are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter you imbisil. You probably just changed the whole world as we know it." At that moment Hermione felt a wave of dizziness fall over her and that was last thing she knew.  
Around half an hour later Hermione felt herself waking up. She saw to blurry figures hovering before her. One person had dark hair and the other had red."Harry, Ron..." she trailed off.  
"Uh, your finally awake. UM, sorry but we aren't Harry and Ron, who ever they are," said a kind female voice. suddenly Hermione's vision became clear and she saw who was standing infront of her. It was a girl of her age with red hair and emerald green eyes. Standing next to the girl was James Potter. Hermione let a grone escape from her mouth.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Well, you looked dizzy for about 5 seconds then your eyes rolled into the backof your head and you you said Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Rain will come forth to defeat the one without a name. The great 4 hidden in their past, Only thee who are cunning, wise, brave, and loyal shall fight this battle at last in a time when they are unknown, in a really creepy voice," said James Potter.Just at that moment the door to the infermary burst open and Harry walked in.  
"Herm,your awake." he said walking quickly over to her side and sitting on the bed. James and the girl left saying they would be in the Gryffindor Common Room."God you scared the shit out of me...and everyone else."  
"What did you tell dumbledore?"Hermione asked.  
"I told him that we were Transfer students from WAM, and I told Sirius that Me and Draco having the last names of students wasa coincidence. I convinced him that we were only playing a harmless joke when we first arrived." said Harry calmly.  
"Oh, okay."  
"Herm, do you know what you said before you colapsed? You said the prophecy. I think you should really explain it a little more clearly to me. I know I have something to do with it."  
"Yeah Harry you do. But how about I show you what the prophecy means. Well part of it at least."  
"Fine." Hermione got out of the bed and stood before Harry. She raised her hand so that her palm was facing upwoard. Suddenly a little ball of green flame appeared above her out streched palm. then she closed her fist around the little ball of fire and extinguished it.  
"What the...what does that have to do with the prophecy Herm?" Harry asked confused.  
"Think about it. Do you know what an elemental is Harry? They are people who can control Fire or water for example. I am one of them, and so is Adel. I can control fire and she can control well rain as the prophecy states."   
"What does this have to with me and Draco? Oh, Oh. But..."  
"Yeah Harry you and Draco are ovbiously elementals. You are lightning and he is ice. That explains the Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Rain will come forth to defeat the one without a name part. Now the t great 4 hidden in their past, part. Harry you know how I said that I was the Ravenclaw heir." At that Harry shook his head yes." Well you are the Gryffindor heir. You also are slightly related to Hlega Hufflepuff. And Draco is the Slytherin heir. Yes I know that Voldemort is suppost to be that heir but Draco IS the slytherin heir. The last part explains why we are here. They shall fight in a time when they are unknown. Harry we were sent back in the past to fight Riddle."  
"Herm, why do you keep calling him Riddle?"  
"Because that is his actual name, and I WON'T give him the plessure of being called something that isn't his real name."  
"Okay, Hermione calm down."  
"How am I supposed to calm down. I was just sent back in time with my baest friend, my twin, and my arch nemisis, and my sister and him are going out." As those words fell from her lips she clasped her hands over her mouth. She leta groan escape her mouth.  
"How do you know that they are going out?"  
" As I told you before, I am a good divinator, and this is one time I hate being one. Thats how I know. Not to mention I saw how my sisiter and him were together. It's also a twin thing."  
"Oh," was his simple answer.  
At that moment the door burst open and in walked the last person they would want to see.  
  



	3. The truth has been revealed

A/n: Hey everyone! Look don't be mad at me for not posting this sooner. I know it has been a little while. Heh, okay here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW. So far I have only had 1 reviewer. =( That is very, very, very bad. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. Hopefully I will have chapter 4 up sooner. Please don't be mad at me if I don't though, be mad at my teachers for giving me so much work to do.  
Disclaimer: The only Character that I own is Adel, everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
When the past meets up with the future  
ch. #3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I looked up at the door way and there standing in the door frame, was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I groaned at the site of him. ' I don't need this. I have just been sent back in time.' I sat down on the side of the infermaries bed, next to Harry. ' What is Harry thinking at this exact moment?'   
"Go away Riddle," I said exasperated and tired.  
"How did you know my name?" he asked sounding deadly.  
"I have my ways Riddle, I have my ways. Not to mention it's none of your business," I snapped back.' I wasn't afraid of him. Sick and tired of him yes. But not afraid anymore. I had stopped being afraid in my 5th year when I met up with Harry and helped defeat him. If only these people here knew what they would become. What would become of them. Oh well, I couldn't do anything to change it. Could I? No, I couldn't, not without changing the fate of the world. I couldn't risk Harry's life.' I looked at him. 'Those eyes. God I love him. Does he love me? Why can't I jsut tell him how I feel about him?  
I stood up and pushed my way pasted Tom and started walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. I heard footsteps behind me. Think it was Riddle I turned around and "Go Away!", but instead it Harry looking very hurt.  
"Okay, sorry Herm," he said softly.  
"Oh Harry, don;t leave. I thought you were Riddle. Look I'm sorry. I guess I am just scared," I said quickly grabbing onto his arm so he wouldn't leave. We entered the Gryffindor Common Room silently. I plopped myself onto a couch infront of the fire. He sat next to me but after a couple minutes he got up.   
"We need to talk," he whispered quietly in my ear.  
We walked out the portrait hole and he led me up to the astronomy tower.We stood there a while in silence.  
"Are you going to be okay Herm?," he asked quietly breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," I almost whispered. For about a weak Harry and I acted as if things were normal and we were in our correct time, until 1 afternoon we got back to our dorm aftera particaulalry boring lesson from Professor Binns. Harry had fixed it so that Adel, Draco, Harry, and I could all share a dorm. The other people we shared a dorm with were the maruaders. We entered the dorm chatting about how boring the lesson was when we were met by 4 very serious looking marauders. I noticed that James was holding a leather bound book. It was Harry's photo album. Harry must have noticed also that James was holding his album because I felt him grow tense.   
"Your not really who you say you are, are you?" asked James coldly."Why do you have pictures of us, and where did you get them Harry, if that's even your real name. What's your real name, because I know it can't be Harry Potter."  
"My name really is Harry Potter, said Harry trying to keep his cool."I lied when I told you that my parents were living in America though. They aren't. Their names aren't Jason and Rose Potter. My parents died when I was just a year old. Their names were," at that his voice dropped down to a whisper."They died because a friend of their's betrayed them and when they died my afthers best friend went after the man who betrayed them but he was thrown into Azkaban because he was wrongly accused of being the one who betryaed them. My parents names were James and Lily Potter." he said quietly.  
"WHAT?" shouted James.  
"He told you, James and Lily Potter are his Parents who died when he was a year old, and their friend Peter Pettigrew betryaed them and gave their where abouts to the dark lord. Their other frined Sirius Black went after Peter and was thrown in Azkaban because everybody thought it he who was the Potter's secret Keeper, instead of Peter who was actually the Potter's secret keeper, and I jsut was so stupid to give you all the names. FUCK!" I shouted. "sorry," I said again but this time in a whisper.  
"WHAT," shouted the Maruaders together.  
"Oh, and now that you know I might as well do what I have wanted to do since Harry and I first got here," I said. With that I walked up to Peter and slapped him across the face HARD.  
"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"What?"  
"You just changed the world as we know it."  
"You were the one who told them first I just gave them a little more detale. Okay. God. Anyone with a brain the siza of a pea would have figured out that we were sent back in time by a time port and that they are those people from the story. I was just giving them a little backround on it. You can't be mad at me for slapping wormtail though can you. You know you have wanted to the whole time."  
"What the hell is going on here?" shouted James at the top of his lungs.  
"Well dear Prongs, I do believe that they are saying that you and Lily get married, have Harry, and make Peter you secret keeper, he betrays you, I go after him,and I am sent to azkaban."  
"How can you still manage to be such a smartass?"  
"With a LOT of practice Prongs, with a lot of Practice," at that Sirius turned back to me and Harry." Am I still a smartass in the future?" he asked.  
"YES," said Harry and I at the same time.   
I walked over to the window to look out on the grounds. Then I realised something.  
"You guys shouldn't exactly be talking about keeping secrets though, should you. I walked over to Harry's trunk(our trunks had just appeared the same day, with everything in them) and opened it. I staretd rumuging through it trying to find something. I finally found what I was looking. I brought it out.   
"Ahah," I said in triumph.  
"What, its only a blank sheet of parchment," said remus who sounded really confused. I brought my wand out and brought the parchment up to it.   
"I solemly sware that I am up to no good," I said to the parchment. At that a map appeared of the school on it. I faced it toward them, and Remus who was sitting on the edge of his bed fell off, and stood up quickly, embarassed.  
Just then my sister and Malfoy fell through the door making out. They obviously didn't realise they had fallen onto the floor because they just kept on making out right there on the floor.   
"Adel," I said calmly at first then finally when she didn't hear me I shouted her name. "ADEL!"  
"Oh, heh...sorry." at that she shoved Malfoy off of her. "What happened? Did someone like die or something? Why do you all look so well pissed?" Adel asked looking at everyone.  
"Well, they just found out what happens to them in the future," said Harry.  
"Well, it can't be that bad, what happens?"  
"Well, I end up marrying Lily, and we have Harry. Then we make wormtail our secret keeper, but everyone thinks its Padfoot who's our secret keeper. Wormtail betrays Lily and I, and Sirius goes after him, of course thats after Lily and I are murdered by someone name Voldemort. Oh yeah, and Padfoot gets sent to Azkaban," said James coldly. Adel looked at him dumb sturck.  
"Excuse me?" she asked him.  
"You guys, do you know what tonight is?" I asked everyone.  
"Um, Friday," said Sirius. I went over to my trunk and got out 4 little bottles of a potion. I turned back to everyone. I threw 1 of the bottles to Harry, 1 to Adel, and 1 to Malfoy.   
"What is this," Harry asked confused.  
"Its..."  
  
A/N: PLEEZE REVIEW!!!!!!!! ((~.~)) 


End file.
